YGO EQG XX - Episode 002
"Sunburst" is the 2nd episode of the season. In this episode, we meet the Joey Wheeler of the series, Sunburst, as he challenges Flash to a duel. He takes a while to make his move. How will it go? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Sunburst Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" (1600/1300) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then Normal Summons "Blaze Wizard" (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Since "Blaze Wizard" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to add "Wildfire Cyclone" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Wildfire Cyclone" to increase the ATK and DEF of "Blaze Wizard" by 200 for every card in Flash's hand. Flash has four cards ("Blaze Wizard": 1200 > 2000/1100 > 1900). "Blaze Wizard" attacks "Reflector Scale Magna Snake", but Flash activates his face-down "Dimensional Prison" to negate the attack and banish "Blaze Wizard". He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" (1800/600) in Attack Position. "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" attacks Sunburst directly, but Sunburst activates his face-down "Fire Guard". Now as long as "Fire Guard" is on the field, Sunburst won't take any Battle Damage. Turn 4: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then pays 400 Life Points for every monster Flash controls (Sunburst 4000 > 3200) to keep "Fire Guard" in play. He then Normal Summons "Sunburst Apprentice" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to increase its ATK by 500 ("Sunburst Apprentice": 1500 > 2000/1300). "Sunburst Apprentice" attacks and destroys "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" (Flash 4000 > 3800). Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. He then Tributes "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" in order to Tribute Summon "Twin Lazor Dragon" (2100/1500) in Attack Position. "Twin Lazor Dragon" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Apprentice". Turn 6: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then pays 400 Life Points for every monster Flash controls (Sunburst 3200 > 2800) to keep "Fire Guard" in play. He then Normal Summons "Sunburst Familiar" (1200/1000) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Flash Flash draws. "Twin Lazor Dragon" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Familiar". Since "Sunburst Familiar" was destroyed by battle, its effect activates, allowing Sunburst to add "Red Sun Magician" and "Blue Sun Magician" from his Deck to his hand. He then Sets a card. Turn 8: Sunburst Sunburst draws. He then chooses not to pay the Maintenance Cost, so "Fire Guard" is destroyed. He then activates "Red Sun Magician" (Left 2) and "Blue Sun Magician" (Right 7) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Burn Blader" (1800/100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Red Sun Magician" to increase the Level of "Burn Blader" by 3 ("Burn Blader": Level 4 > 7). He then activates "Sunburst Gate" to Tribute "Burn Blader" and Ritual Summon "Sunburst Magician" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay 300 Life Points (Sunburst 2800 > 2500), look at the top five cards of his Deck and Special Summon any FIRE monsters he finds. He Special Summons "Sunburst Guardian" (1400/1800) in Defense Position. Since he controls "Sunburst Magician", he activates the effect of the "Sunburst Apprentice" in his Graveyard to revive itself (1500/1300) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to increase the ATK of "Sunburst Magician by 500 ("Sunburst Magician": 2300 > 2800/2200). "Sunburst Magician" attacks and destroys "Twin Lazor Dragon" (Flash 3800 > 3100). "Sunburst Apprentice" attacks Flash directly, but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 9: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then activates "Nightlight Magna Sheep" (Left 2) and "Lustrous Feather Magna Leghorn" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" (1600/1300) from his Extra Deck and "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" (1800/600) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 10: Sunburst He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Blue Sun Magician" to add "Blazing Aura" from his Deck to his hand instead of conducting his Draw Phase. He then equips "Sunburst Magician" with "Blazing Aura", increasing its ATK by 500 for every other FIRE monster on the field. There are currently two ("Sunburst Magician": 2300 > 3300/2200). Flash activates his face-down "Multiversal Spirit" to send "Flash Dragon Accel" from his Extra Deck to the Graveyard and increase the ATK of "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" by 100 times the Level of the sent monster. "Flash Dragon Accel" is Level 8 ("Glow Claw Magna Chimp": 1800 > 2600/600). He then switches "Sunburst Guardian" to Attack Position. He then uses the effect of "Sunburst Apprentice" on itself ("Sunburst Apprentice": 1500 > 2000/1300). "Sunburst Magician" attacks and destroys "Glow Claw Magna Chimp" (Flash 3100 > 2400). "Sunburst Apprentice" attacks and destroys "Reflector Scale Magna Snake" (Flash 2400 > 2000). "Sunburst Guardian" attacks Flash directly (Flash 2000 > 600). Turn 11: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Starburst Reload" to banish "Twin Lazor Dragon" from his Graveyard and draw five cards. He then Pendulum Summons "Charge Horn Magna Bull" (2100/2200) and "Star Fang Magna Tiger" (2400/2100) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Veil Pixie X" (100/100) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 6 "Charge Horn Magna Bull" with the Level 1 Tuner monster "Veil Pixie X" in order to Synchro Summon "Flashback Dragon" (2300/2200) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to banish "Star Fang Magna Tiger" and Special Summon "Magna Fighter Gun Runner" (1600/1400) and "Crystal Tusk Magna Boar" (1000/1000) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Lustrous Feather Magna Leghorn" to increase the Level of "Sunburst Guardian" by 3. "Magna Fighter Gun Runner" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Guardian" (Sunburst 2500 > 2300). This activates the effect of "Magna Fighter Gun Runner", banishing it to Special Summon "Flash Heart Dragon X" (2500/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon X" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, banishing "Sunburst Apprentice" ("Sunburst Magician": 2800 > 2300/2200). "Flash Heart Dragon X" attacks and destroys "Sunburst Magician" (Sunburst 2300 > 2100). "Flashback Dragon" attacks Sunburst directly (Sunburst 2100 > 0).